


I know You care

by MaddyEternity



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Hyde/Lawless, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Licht, Omega Verse, Slow Build, Trust, Vampires, implied slow relationship Snow Lily/Misono, sadness and independence, set after the incident with C3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyEternity/pseuds/MaddyEternity
Summary: There it was - moving, the heart beating strongly. And he couldn't figure out his very own feelings at that moment. Seeing the reason why he had to be on high alert every second, why he couldn't play anymore without disturbance. He found himself unable to say anything. His mind completely blank.This little thing was 'his world' now.





	1. Prologue: Blank Page

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there. This story is in the back of my mind for so long, but I never got the motivation to actual post it. Originally this story should have been posted in the german fanfiction forum, but after I decided to write another mpreg story in English, I kinda figured out that English is the one language I want this story to be in too. So please forgive my mistakes. Every chapter is inspired by a different song - the chapter title gives away the song title.  
> I would love to hear what you think about this story.

The wind causes the curtains to blow inside the small room, blocking the view from stranger’s eyes. The sun raises slowly, peeking over the mountains top, reflecting by the white snow, which already melded at certain places. The first birds awake to this cloudless day, chirping happily and spreading their wings.

The sunlight hits the balcony with full force, disturbing the small infant in his arm. Eyelids open slowly – eyes looking displeased. Her fingers are entangled with his – one single finger to secure this entire world. The temperature is raising rabidly now, causing him to drop the blanket. He rocks her back to sleep – the rocking chair had been a good investment. He should thank Kranz later for that.

But for now, he tends to her wishes. Stroking her cheeks gently, pulling the hood in place. His whole being is drawn to her. Surly there is no greater love, than between this small thing in his arms and himself. Sometimes he catches himself crying, while holding her. Thankfully nobody sees him at these special moments. She makes his knees go weak. Her smile means the world to him. She doesn’t know how important her well-being is to everyone – even the guys from C3.

Lawless snuggles her closer, putting another layer of blankets over her. She is asleep for now – the night was rough. He catches himself falling asleep while sitting in the rocking chair. The sun feels so warm against his cold skin – enjoying piece is something fragile, a moment, vanishing in a blink of an eye. Right now, she is save, protected by her loved ones.

“You will catch a cold”, the voice from behind speaks softly as to not disturb the infant. Lawless chuckles, rising slowly from the comfortable rocking chair and turning around. _He_ stands there, under the door frame, looking at them both with skeptical eyes. _He_ returns the look, makes space for them to move in and turn their back on mother nature.

“She is beautiful”, _he_ states.

Lawless lays her back into her bed, making sure she has everything she needs. Turning on the small light nearby her bed.

“I can’t thank you enough…”, Lawless begins, but is cut off by a rising hand.

“Don’t. Glad, _we_ could be of some help for you.”

Their eyes meet again, nodding at each other.

“I truly hope, that one day, my dear brother, you will hold your own.”

 


	2. Sorry (Halsey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this update took so long, but I'm currently in the middle of my final tests here in Japan. Also one chapter takes a long time to write. Even tough my english is not that bad, I have to look up many words (my speaking is better than my writing), so forgive me for any grammar mistakes (I'm still correcting them).  
> Hope you like it.  
> Have fun with this chapter~

“You are registered, right?” Licht couldn’t immediately catch what the assistant wanted from him. He pulled out some cards – showing his passport. But she shook her head and wrote something down in Kanji. The heat in combination with his growing nausea didn’t help. She looked up from her desk. She looked exhausted and really annoyed by him. The small reception room became more and more uncomfortable.

“Are you registered as an omega?”, she rephrased her question, causing some patients to look up. He never liked that word – so much discrimination followed by hate and disgust. Still he answered with a yes, loud enough to be heard by the other people in the room. She nodded, gave him back his cards and pointed at an empty chair.

“Please wait over there. We will call your name, Todoroki-san.”

“How long will this take?”

Now she got really angry with him, but he couldn’t care less what she thought about his appearance and behavior and everything else, she couldn’t stand.

“You see, there are other patients too! Just sit over there.”

Licht clicked his tongue, put the cards back inside his pocket and went over to the free seats. Everyone looked at him curiously, like he was some kind of exotic animal escaped from a foreign zoo. He shot some of them an angry look, but their starring didn’t stop. Frustrated he closed his eyes. Hopefully everything would be over in less than an hour, otherwise Kranz would get suspicious. Leaving the hotel room itself, without an important interview appointment or a concert, had been nearly impossible. Since the incident with C3 over three months ago, Kranz had gotten awfully protective over him. The only way out was a ticket to hell itself. Lawless always accompanied him, god knew why. It was so annoying. There was not a single moment of piece – arguing, fighting and arguing again when fighting would become an impossible task. Only when his personal demon was working there was a small chance, he could leave the hotel room for a short period of time. Of course Kranz had set numerous conditions: never leave without your phone, never turn off the phone, don’t go to another prefecture, be back in the room after one hour – the list went on and on.

Licht looked at his watch – he got roughly 35 minutes. The phone had switched off itself about an hour ago, after been used for too long with multiple apps and the screen light on the highest mode. He had everything planed out perfectly, the only thing what could risk of being discovered would be a long waiting, despite making an appointment. He had counted two women in the beginning, therefore a third was still with the doctor. Considering the fact that women tend to talk a lot, his patience was already wearing really thin. Out of habit he tried to remember the piano play he had to play in a few hours – closing his eyes and move his fingers slowly over his thighs.

Somehow remembering the notes and the sweet beautiful sound of his instrument brought him more piece than any sleep could ever give him. In these moments he could be himself, dowse all thoughts into a sea of melodies. But on some days he couldn’t bring himself to get lost in the music his fingers could create – thoughts running wild, but never emerging to the surface.

Licht created the perfect music in his mind, hearing the crowd in the background cheering at his performance, looking with tears in their eyes upon his figure in the spotlight. Lawless siting in the first row, clapping more enthusiastically than anybody else. He opened his eyes before his thoughts could wander too far, looking pleased at the now empty waiting room. He allowed a sigh escaping his pale lips. It seemed to come in waves – one moment like nothing had ever happened and in the next mocking his well-being.

The last woman stepped out of the doctor’s office, shooting him an arrogant look. He didn’t care about her, waiting impatiently for the doctor to call his name. The assistant at the front desk looked at him expectantly. Was this a sign to walk in? Licht wasn’t sure and his mood was definitely not helping here.

“Noriko-san, please bring me the omega boy.”

Anger keep boiling up in his body, as he stood up and entered the doctor’s office. Maybe it was a natural thing to say here in Japan – pointing out the obvious.

“Licht-san, please take a seat”, the doctor said, looking at him with a neutral facial expression. There was no hint of disgust or rejection. She looked quite young – even if he would have wanted he couldn’t pinpoint her age. As expected the woman didn’t greet him with a handshake, instead waiting for him to sit comfortable in the seat – honestly, nothing was comfortable about a doctor’s office.

“How are you, Licht-san?”

That question was rather strange – of course, he was not fine, he was at a fucking private hospital. The combination of looking annoyed as hell and growling quietly, seem to give her the answer she wanted. She looked at the computer, nodding to herself.

“You are registered in Austria? And you came here to get a rough check-up?”

“I…”, he couldn’t bring himself to say it, breaking eye-contact with the doctor. The woman looked confused for a moment, eyeing him carefully. There weren’t many possibilities – a male omega in a private hospital. She sure knew, what all this was about. So, there was no need for him to point it out – saying it out loud. It would make things worse.

“I can do a quick blood test to confirm it. If you are _pregnant,_ we can discuss further steps.”

She didn’t wait for him to say anything, before standing up and getting all the necessary things for the test. Licht’s blood was drawn fast from his small finger, letting the red liquid run into the small device.

“It will take about five minutes. I want to look at your organs, while we wait, if that’s fine with you, Licht-san.”

“Alright.” His thoughts still lingered on the strange pronunciation of the word _pregnant._ Was she mocking him? Because he wasn't able to say it out loud? Why was this whole doctor appointment affecting him this much to begin with? It had been so simple in his thoughts – getting conformation, getting information, leave and doing a performance later on. But this doctor’s visit seemed to stretch on forever.

He undressed himself, dossing his shirt onto the seat, lying down on the cold examination table. She performed a few tests, looking at his inside like they were the most interesting thing in the world. The screen was not in his view, and he was truly thankfully for that.

“Everything seems fine, but you got here really late.”

Licht raised an eyebrow at her statement. The doctor gave him some tissues to clean is stomach. The woman walked towards the small device, looking closely at the light blue line forming.

“What does _that_ mean?”, the pianist asked with little sympathy.

“You are eleven weeks pregnant. We have to make an appointment today or tomorrow, assuming that one of the clinics is willing to do it. Considering that you are registered in Austria.”

She put the device down, opening one of many drawers and fetching a few brochures. He couldn’t read the titles, but the picture themselves were telling him enough.

“Abortion?”, Licht mumbled quietly. He hadn’t thought about something like this. His mind hadn’t gotten very far – so it seemed. Doctor’s appointment, back at the hotel room and concert. And sickness and tiredness – nothing more. There were no thoughts of having a small thing in his hand, but no thoughts about abortion either.

The woman sat down again, spreading out the brochures on her desk and explaining about how there was a chance, that he wouldn’t get any appointments. Licht nodded silently – absentminded. She decided to call some of the hospitals immediately. The second one had an appointment – in four days. The woman looked very pleased with herself, whereas Licht tried to hide the emotions building up inside his mind and body. He didn’t pay any attention anymore, standing up and took his leave after she was done with talking about whatsoever.

Licht left the building with mixed emotions, walking straight to the station. Her words still rang in his thoughts, playing _that_ word over and over in his head. He bumped into some people on the way to the gate – his view seemed to be limited. The gate doors stopped him midway – flashing in a bright red.

“Shitty card”, the pianist cursed loudly, before turning around, holding the IC-card firmly in his hand. His head almost collided with Lawless’s.

“Tenshi-chan?”, the vampire spoke surprised.

“You!”


	3. Sorry (Halsey)

It shouldn’t have been such a surprise to his servamp that the first reaction was a foot colliding directly with his stomach, followed by several nasty words. Some girls shrieked in high pitched voices, avoiding the body falling to the ground in their direction. Other people were quick to just walk away, barley looking at them.

It had been a relieve to let out all the anger and frustration at that moment by punching the one, who was constantly following him like a puppy. Licht looked at the mess Lawless represented on the ground. With a scowled he walked passed the confused _shitty rat_ and over to the ticket machines to recharge the stupid fucking card, which stopped him in his hastened tracks. For a moment, his mind stopped being an utterly mess of negative thoughts and he welcomed the change for once brought up by Lawless. The card was quickly recharged and he continued his walk through the gates, his servamp following closely behind him.

“Licht-tan, that really hurt!”, his servamp whined.

Licht ignored him, looking at the time board for a brief second before realizing that he had to wait for the train – two long minutes…with his personal demon…asking questions….

“Where have you been, Tenshi-chan?”

Piercing red eyes looking at him, faking a worried gaze. Even though after the fight with C3 their relationship got a little better, Licht still was uncomfortable with the servamp around. He didn’t want to think too hard about what exactly was an act and what wasn’t. In all honestly, he didn’t even care. The _shitty rat_ could put on a poker face all day long, still Licht wasn’t convinced that the vampire’s intentions were pure as new snow. And the questions were sending cold chills down his spine. Licht had to think about proper reactions to the constant nagging of Lawless. Two minutes seemed like an eternity.

“None of your damn business, shitty rat.”

The servamp questioned his answer silently.

“Oh, Tenshi-chan don’t be like that! Does Kranz know? You shouldn’t wander around, my lovely pianist.”

Licht wanted to puke, right on Lawless’s shoes, not caring for the turmoil it would cause. Somehow the servamp always hit the bull’s eyes with his random commentaries and questions. It was all but a game to this stupid rat.

“Shut the fuck up and die!”, he snapped back, earning a chuckle from the other.

“Don’t worry, Tenshi-chan. Your secret is save with me.”

Wrong sentence. Despite the upcoming nausea he kicked the vampire again, feeling the anger boiling up to a dangerous peek. _That word_ hadn’t set right with him, made his head spin again. Licht wanted as much distance between them as possible – why couldn’t that annoying rat disappear for the time being?

Lawless collided with a pillar, groaning loudly before picking himself up.

“No need to be so mean to me, Licht-tan!”

Thankfully the train chose to appear right at that moment the servamp approached him again. Licht chose the spot next to the door, knowing that only one person could fit there. Lawless should have noticed by now that he wanted to be left alone, but as usual the servamp didn’t picked up any hints, standing at the opposite side next to the closing doors, eyeing him carefully. It was nerve wracking, but Licht couldn’t think of anything else to get the demon to go away. They had the same way to the hotel. The only good thing was that he could ignore the stupid hedgehog by looking out of the small window and focusing on not letting his poor health showing on the surface. At least the vampire wouldn’t know where he had been the last fifty minutes. Lawless wasn’t one to pushed the buttons at any costs. Thankfully the stupid rat lost interest quickly.

“Licht-tan?”, the servamp tried warily.

“…”

“Tenshi-chan?”

“…”

How annoying could one single person be! Some passengers started to look at them – obviously annoyed too. Licht forced his gaze on the passing outside buildings. The constant rocking motion did nothing for his building headache…and he still had to play in the late afternoon. Lawless gave up his intentions to catch Licht’s attention at the second stop. Got really quiet at the third, but still looking at the pianist. Too many people blocked the servamp’s view at the fourth stop, giving Licht a little time to compose himself. He tried to focus his brain to the invisible music notes, but failed miserable at a certain point. Rushing out of the train at the sixth stop, he left behind a confused looking Lawless. The huge crowed helped Licht getting lost in the shuffle, still he stood out because of his height, but it didn’t matter once he would been walking down the staircase. For once he thanked the rush hour, forcefully ignoring the hands touching his body occasionally.  At a certain point, it just didn’t matter anymore if an alpha tried to invite his personal space. It would only be temporary anyway, so no use to get upset and starting a fight. His biggest problem at the moment was the shitty rat, who tried desperately to catch up to him.

At the time Licht reached the doors to the hotel, he literally felt like shit. Like that time the annoying rat got kidnapped and the distance took a huge drain on both of them. With every step, the urge to throw up grew worse. He could taste the bitter acid already. His underbelly hurt like a bitch. The only thing he could think of right now, was rushing straight to the toilet, empty his stupid upset stomach and crawling to bed. For the first time in his carrier, he just wanted to cancel the concert. He wouldn’t do it, but the thought alone seemed to calm down his nerves.

He must have looked like a complete idiot – standing in front of the doors, unable to even lift an arm to open the last barrier that separated him from the way up to the room. Licht could hear Lawless’s steps behind his back. For a brief moment, he was surprised that the stupid rat hadn’t catch up sooner. Had he been given more time to sort himself out? No way, the damn demon didn’t think about others.

The vampire’s face appeared before him, hands in pockets, raising an eyebrow at the sight of his Eve. Licht leaned over, focusing on the dirty ground under his shoes, biting away the urge to just give up.

“Licht-tan, are you okay?”

Even if he had wanted, he wouldn’t have been able to answer. The moment he would open his mouth, his melons would make a disgusting picture in front of his shoes, redecorating the ground.

Lawless glanced one last time at the pianist, before opening the doors. Honestly, what kind of Japanese hotel didn’t have automatic doors?

“The royal treatment for my sweet tenshi-chan”, Lawless said in a sing-sang tone.

Licht forced himself inside the cold waiting hall, baiting back a flood a swearwords, passing the receptionist, straight to the elevator, blending everything out. For once he cursed his strange request to be placed on the highest floors. He didn’t know if the elevator was too fast for his liking or too slow, nothing seemed to be fine anymore. The numbers changed too slow, but looking up seemed to hold the stomach acid back. Lawless chirped something happily next to him, talking too much, too loud.

The door opened at the 24th floor with a soft bing and a female computer voice announced the floor number. And at that very moment this stupid, fucking, shitty vampire mentioned water melons.

“…they had so many watermelons! Angel-chan, you shoul-...”

He couldn’t help but picturing his favorite food… and throwing up in the hall way.

Needless to say, the rat freaked out, stopping his babbling abruptly. Kneeing beside him, rubbing his back, which made it worse.

“Get the hell away from me!”, Licht yelled between another wave of nausea. Any other day he would have thought it to be a funny sight, seeing the shitty vampire jumping away from him, like he was the deadliest poison known on earth, but today was not that day.

“Stay here, I will get Kranz, Licht-tan.”

Stupid _Hyde._ Where else should he wander off in his state anyway? Logical thinking was not his strongest point...

A moment later… Kranz freaked out too. Great! Now he had two complete idiots, shouting and arguing over his kneeling self. Thankfully Kranz knew that Licht didn’t wanted to be touched, when he was feeling sick.

“Can you make it to your room, Licht?”

He had to. There was no room for _can._ He nodded briefly, standing up on shaky legs, tried do hold his breath. The smell of vomit made him want to throw up again.

“Where is your key, Licht?”

He fingered the key card out of his pockets, while walking in a slowly pace to his room. He could hear the servamp saying to Kranz, that he would get a cleaning woman. Thankfully the demon was out of sight. He supported himself by leaning against the wall, while Kranz opened the room. The moment he took a step towards the bed, his stomach decided that now wasn’t the time to go to bed.

A minute later he found himself kneeling over the toilet, cursing every existence on earth for this kind of humiliation. Kranz watched him closely from the open door, saying nothing, even though his mouth trembled.

It took half an hour till everything was over and the nausea decided to leave him for a short time. Kranz had advised the stupid hedgehog to stay out of the room. Lawless had obeyed unhappily. The other man helped him into the king sized bed, looking with concern at the pale pianist. Licht knew he had to answer questions eventually, but his whole body wasn’t in the mood and his brain not helping.

“Is it because of _the heat_?”

“No”, he growled quietly, realizing a moment too late that he should have answered this question with a yes.

“Do you have a migraine?”

“Yes.”

He could have slapped himself for being _that_ stupid, because the next thing what appeared in front of his face, was a strong migraine medication. Why Kranz carried that with him all day long, was beyond him and at the moment irrelevant. He couldn’t take that. Not now.

“Do you want me to bring you a glass of water, Licht?”

Would it change anything, giving two more minutes to think about a better plan? Not really…Wait…actually… that was a great idea.

He nodded weakly. Kranz stood up, getting a glass of water and leaving the medication at the side table. Licht pushed himself to get the medication, opening the small package and getting a pill…to throw it under the bed and putting the opened package back on the side table. Kranz returned with a glass of water, helping Licht to sit up. He didn’t thank Kranz, acting as he had a pill inside his mouth and taking one big gulp. Kranz payed it, taking the medication with him again, as he left the room, making sure twice if Licht was still able to play in the late afternoon. He nodded, falling back into the soft pillows and drifting into a light nightmarish slumber.

What was he doing?


	4. Fortress (Illenium)

The concert was cancelled in the end, because Kranz…

His manager decided that he looked too much like a walking zombie to be exposed to an audience. He didn’t even argue. He spent the next day in bed and sometime in the bath, hovering over the toilet. Shouting and yelling at the shitty rat, who visited him from time to time. Couldn’t the demon leave him alone for one day?

Licht tried to practice for his next concert, which he made sure not to miss, even though his body hated him right now. But cutting down his body’s needs wasn’t something new to him.

“ _It_ may interfere with your concert tomorrow, Licht.”

By _it_ Kranz meant his heat, but there was no way that would happened. Somehow he still couldn’t bring himself to say a word about _that_ topic to Kranz. Normally he had no problem, talking about things concerning omega needs – at least not when Kranz was his dialog partner. Why he tried to hide the pregnancy was strange. There seemed to be two people in his mind – the old self and the new one, telling him constantly to hid everything and pushing people out of the way. Not that that behavior was something new to the shitty rat. But it was annoying in front of Kranz – the only human beside his parents, who he respected highly.

“I will be fine. I’m an angel”, Licht answered and got ready for the concert. Kranz looked at him worried, but didn’t say anything after that.

And holy shit, everything was fine until he entered the stage, looking over the crowd and siting down, playing the first note. He couldn’t seem to drown himself into his own music, his heart was not in the play. Anger washed over Licht, followed by a strange nervousness. Through their bond, he could feel the shitty rat getting incredible concerned. His breathing got uneven, while the audience started to cry. At this very moment, he could have cried with them … out of pure frustration. His heartbeat speeded up, the piano sound echoing in the big hall beautifully. His vision got blurry all of a sudden and he felt like the very first time his parents watched his play. Close to a panic attack. But his parents weren’t here and he had enough confidence to at least make sure that every note would be perfect placed throughout the whole concert, but still there was something, which made him incredible uncomfortable. Licht wanted to run away, leaving the concert hall, hiding again. How stupid were his thoughts? No logic behind them.

Regardless of his fucking mind, he finished the first song, looking with a mixture of fear and disgust at his own hands. Then the lights suddenly went out, the curtains were drawn and Kranz rushed to his side.

“Licht! Are you okay?”

“Kranz”, he heard the demon shouting.

They switched places. Kranz stepping behind the curtains, trying to calm the crowd down and cancelling the rest of the concert.

“Tenshi-chan. What is it?”

“Fuck off, stupid rat!”, he responded angrily, trying to kick the demon, kneeling beside him. But that fucking vampire caught his leg, pulled him down and pinning him to the ground. Out of instinct, Licht wrapped one arm around his midsection.

“What the actual fuck…”, his voice died down, looking with horror at the demon’s face. _He knew._ These eyes said everything he needed to know and then he realized his mistake a moment too late, letting go of his midsection. His legs were trapped under Lawless’s ass, making them useless for the moment.

“Get the hell off me, you stupid shit!” Lawless only stared at him. Disbelieving what he just had witnessed.

“I…”, the demon didn’t respond at all.

“Lawless”, Kranz shouted, looking shocked at the scene in front of him.

“Let him go!”

The rat pulled away, letting Kranz get to Licht.

“Tenshi-chan…”

“Shut your god damn mouth, vampire!”

For once Lawless obeyed. Kranz tried to get his attention by asking several questions about his well-being. Pushing everything to be the heat’s fault. Sadly, there was no heat. Good thing was, that his manager was a Beta – the heat symptoms were not 100% known to him. And thank god, every heat was different for him. His breath evened out, as if the presence of Kranz calmed down his wracked nerves by just being there. 

“I need to finish-”, he stated bluntly.

“You need to do nothing! I will bring you to a hospital”, Kranz objected.

“No”, both him and Lawless shouted in unison.

“No?”, Kranz repeated, looking between their faces back and forth in disbelieve. Licht shot the vampire an angry look.

“I’m fine. Really!”, he added forcefully. Who had stopped the concert in the first place? On one side, his body was happy to not be on an emotional rollercoaster anymore, but on the other he was incredible angry about the sudden interruption. There had been no need for that.

“Lawless, can you bring Licht to the car. I need to pack our things.”

The same time the demon said yes, he yelled a lout no, which made Kranz shake his head.

“I will be quick”, Kranz told him, adding a short “Behave yourself please” and rushing to the backside of the stage.

“I hate you”, he told the rat looking down on him.

“Licht-tan. You are…”

“Shut the fuck up!”

“Pregnant”, the stupid rat stated and it sent a cold shiver down his spine. Fear washed over him once again. The stupid rat would tell Kranz and then everything was over…no…not really...He didn’t want to think too far… This whole situation was ridiculous.

Lawless began chuckling nervously.

“I..”

“Can you just shut up! Get lost you stupid piece of shit!”

The rat didn’t know what to say. Licht knew it just from the way these eyes were looking at him. And he got angrier and angrier at that sight. Licht felt vulnerable, like a freak… He wanted the rat to turn away and losing interest in him. It didn’t feel good to be the main focus, only because of a stupid coincidence.

 He ignored Lawless’s gaze as much as possible, standing up on wobbly legs. A hand immediately shoot in his direction, trying to support him. Licht avoided the sudden contact and stepped with all the energy he had left on the vampire’s foot, making him take a step back. A loud theatrically whine was cut short by a low growl.   _Like an animal,_ he thought for a second, before passing his personal demon.

“You should at least wait for me, Licht-tan!”

The servamp’s voice had been low and angry, nothing like, how he addressed Licht normally. He shot an irritated look over his shoulder, realizing that the rat was closer than he thought. One strong hand, grabbed Licht by his arm, dragging him through the back-hallway. All the shouting and yelling had no effect whatsoever…It didn’t feel right to be touched in such a harsh way.

“Let me go, shitty vampire!”

The rat said nothing at all. These were moments Licht couldn’t quit handle. All the yelling and shouting were better than this silent treatment – it meant something was terribly wrong. Usually it would have been a back and forth between them both – nasty words and unfriendly comments.

They jerked to a halt in front of the car – Kranz had forgotten to give them the keys. Their faces were reflecting in the front windows of the car. Licht’s gaze wandered to his torturer, who looked at the ground, biting his lips.

“It’s none of your business, rat”, he stated, wishing the other would just forget the incidents.

Lawless started to chuckle darkly, smiting his forehand with his free hand, meeting Licht’s blue eyes with his own.

“Sometimes you are really stupid, Tenshi-chan.”

He didn’t quit get that sentence, but it did nothing to calm down his already burning rage. Reactivating his lead, brought a sudden dizziness with it, that he couldn’t focus his gaze anymore. If it hadn’t been for Kranz sudden appearance behind them, he would have surly kissed the ground. The blackness followed a second later. His senses shut down completely.

Everything had been to sudden for his liking.

_Shitty demon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed a few mistakes in chapter three, so hopefully I'm getting rid of all my grammar mistakes throughout this story. I really appreciate all the kudos and comments I'm getting!  
> I hope noun of these characters (especially Lawless) are too OCC.  
> (Side note: I'm out of swearwords for Licht, so maybe someone can tell me, how Licht is referring to Lawless in the English dubbed version xD')


	5. Home (Passenger)

It had probably been seconds before his consciousness had kicked in again, but it had been long enough to freak Kranz out once more and Lawless to handle him with such a care, that the friendly gesture and behavior made Licht to put even more distance between them. Kranz shoved him inside the front seat of the car, saying nothing – or at least, Licht couldn’t hear anything coming from his manager. Lawless sat quietly in the back seat.

No words were exchanged. It was strange for them to be so quiet, but Licht couldn’t care less. He felt totally exhausted – like a train had just hit him full force. He could feel the panic swimming on the surface, scratching with claw-like fingers at his defenseless mind. The car felt too small – he wanted to run. But, where? It was incredible ridiculous for an angel like him to run from something so stupid. What would possibly change, if the rat told Kranz? Surely, they would argue, and maybe reconsidering the planned tour through Japan.  The pregnancy would eventually become a problem during his performances, however this was nothing, which he wasn’t able to conceal.

Kranz looked worried, but nobody said a word. The traffic was insane at this hour, but at least the colorful nightlife was a small distraction from the suffocating air inside the car. The navigation system changed their route to the hotel frequently to figure out the fastest way through the rush-hour traffic, giving Kranz unintentionally a hard time to focus on the street. At some point the car got completely stuck. Cursing from behind the backseat, reminded Licht that his servamp was still with them, breathing down his neck too closely.

Then there was a clicking sound and the car door opened. Mild air streamed inside and attracted Licht’s attention.

“I’m going”, Lawless said and a moment later the door was closed again. Kranz looked at him questioningly.

“I don’t know what this shitty rat is thinking”, Licht defended himself.

In all honesty, he was kind of glad, that the servamp was gone and with him that strange feeling of false safety. The traffic light jumped to green and Kranz averted his eyes again. His manager clamped the steering wheel hard, looking back once more, but driving further into the city’s heart.

“You know, if something is wrong- “

“Nothing is wrong!”, Licht interrupted his manager harshly.

“I’m just sleepy”, he added in a softer voice.

“But if-!”

“Yes, yes. I’m going to tell you”, Licht muttered.

They spent the rest of the way listening silently to some Japanese songs. He didn’t want to admit it, but with Lawless gone, the fear that the distance would affect his body was haunting him again. Licht knew that his body couldn’t handle another energy drain this night. He felt quite stupid for having to worry about the side effects of the contract yet again. Any other day that would have been a piece of cake, but right now…

*

Kranz helped him out of the car, even though he wanted to shove him away. There was just no use to go against Kranz at this point. His manager made sure that he got to bed immediately, piling up some medication at the night table and telling him over and over again, if Licht would feel sick again, he was in the next room, literally awaiting his call at the middle of the night. After throwing another “I’m sleepy” in Kranz’s face, his self-proclaimed mother finally left.

Licht spent another hour or so, until his body finally stopped the rampage and his mind went to sleep. Although he was unsure if Lawless would be pestering him tomorrow morning, he could definitely count on the morning sickness to be back again, and that was his only concern at the moment.

*

The next morning came too soon and with the first ray of sunlight the morning sickness had him in its embrace once more. Licht crouched over the toilet seat, rather coughing than vomiting, because he had absolutely nothing in his stomach anymore. The taste of acid, made him gag even more. But slowly – what felt like hours – he felt better. It was so weird that vomiting could make one feel better, although the body was violated so badly.

Licht pushed the flush-button, rinsed his mouth and brushed his teeth. He had to sit down on the toilet seat because his feet just couldn’t take it anymore. He felt cold and shaky, but at the same time really warm, almost as if a fever was spreading slowly throughout his body. At the very least, he didn’t feel that awful anymore.

The cold water washing down the dirt from his body was able to fill him with more energy again, but at the same time made Licht realize the realness of the situation. He looked down, studying the white skin, but referring from touching the small bump, that was slowly forming. His mind was completely blank regarding that small thing which had chosen him as it’s host. It was far too early to worry about _that_ …

Kranz knocked on his door, when Licht had stepped outside the bathroom, fully clothed and ready to head to the practice room downstairs. But now there was no way Kranz would let him skeap breakfast – curse his luck… Just the thought of him stuffing food into his mouth made him nearly through up again.

Licht opened the door and was greeted by a yet again concerned looking Kranz. _So, the incident is still on his mind, huh?_ Licht tried to look as healthy and _happy_ as possible, closing the room door behind him.

“Good morning, Licht. Is everything alright?”

“Yes, yes…”, he mumbled, try to pass Kranz to walk to the elevators. Kranz hand grabbed his arm, stopping Licht in his tracks. Licht shot Kranz an annoyed look.

“Wha-“

“Lawless didn’t come back”, Kranz informed him.

Licht clicked his tongue, trying to break free from Kranz grip.

“I don’t care about that shitty rat! He can do what he wants!”

Kranz let go of his hand, following him to the elevator and down to the breakfast room. As far as he was concerned that vampire could go to hell. That rat had complicated things, showed no restraint whatsoever and had stained him with his demonic powers. Hyde was nothing but an annoying servamp… Licht shook his head. He had no use for Lawless.

*

Licht couldn’t deny that the sudden change from being nauseas to being hungry in just a short amount of time took a great tool on him. He was on edge, trying to assure Kranz that everything was fine while behaving as normal as possible. Kranz tapped lightly on his shoulder, explaining with just a few words that he was looking for a free table to sit. In some hotels it was common to have a long-lasting reservation for breakfast, lunch and dinner. But of course, Kranz was worried about their financial situation and tried to cut down every unnecessary service this hotel had to offer.

Licht had never cared about such things as long as they served his favorite fruit. His eyes were currently focused on the tasty looking melons in front of him. He hesitated for a moment, before deciding that he could just simply take the whole silver plate with all the melons, the hotels had to offer, instead of picking one slice after the other from the expensive looking dinnerware.

He passed the bread and cornflakes section, went right through the end of the all-you-can-eat- breakfast corner to where Kranz was currently talking with a woman. Kranz had chosen a table far away from the others, right next to the glass front, which offered a rather nice view over the city of Tokyo. Licht ignored the woman as he approached the two, putting the silver plate on the table while already fantasizing about the sweet taste of his favorite fruit.

He could hear Kranz trying to introduce the woman to him. The scent was faint -  but dominant. It was clear that she was an alpha. Yet it didn’t matter as long as she wouldn’t interfere with his breakfast right now. She was probably a fan, maybe a reporter...

“Licht, Ms. Yadaki really wants to talk to you about something”, Kranz tried to get his attention.

Eyes rolling, Licht shoved the first slice of melon inside his mouth.

“Licht-san”, the alpha addressed him formally. She was standing right next to his seat, coming closer with every second that he ignored her. Kranz was offering her the seat right next to himself, trying to bring a little distance between Licht and the woman. He was in the middle of taking the next slice of melon when the woman stopped him by grabbing his hand. Licht shoot her a deadly look. How he hated those people!

“Do not touch me!”, he said slowly, stressing every letter as clearly as possible. Kranz tried to break the intense atmosphere, reassuring them both, but that woman didn’t pack away. She didn’t look Japanese at all, more like French. With dark brown hair, deep brown eyes and a pale skin – propably 25 or 30.

“I’m from C3”, she let go of his hand, only to shove Licht her ID- card in front of his face,” and I would like to talk to you about the Tsubaki-case.”

She was smiling. A false, disgusting smile.

Licht swallowed the current melon piece in his mouth without break eye contact with her.

“I’m not interested. Get lost.”

She was angry, very angry and in loss of words. Clearly, she hadn’t expected such an answer - from an omega non less. Licht broke eye contact first, shooting Kranz an annoyed look and turning his gaze towards the melon slices once again.

“I’m very sorry for Licht’s behavior, Ms. Yadaki. But we were informed that the case has already been closed. We have told your colleagues everything we know”, Kranz informed her.

“You two, but not all of you”, she countered, smiling at Licht mischievously.

“Where is the servamp of Greed Lawless?”

Licht put the last slice in his mouth, chewing slowly to savior that sweet taste. Kranz was looking at him, panic in his eyes. He hadn’t seen that woman before and from Kranz behavior alone, he was sure that Kranz had no clue who she was and that she surely hadn’t been involved in the Tsubaki-case. That whole conversation became rather suspicious. And at that very moment his stomach decided to curse him with the same nauseous feeling again. Clenching his teeth, in order to ignore the bitter taste, that was slowly spreading inside his mouth, he stood up trying to pass her by.

Her lips were pressed against each other, forming a thin line. She grabbed his arm again, but this time rather firmly. How dare she! Kranz leaped out of his chair surprised by her bold behavior.

“Isn’t he your lover, Licht-san?”

She had hit the bull’s eye. His anger raised to a whole new level. Utterly bullshit.Him and that rat - no way. Licht broke away from her grip, closing the distance between them to intimated her with his height.

“He is just a piece of shit! I don’t know where he is and I don’t care! Get lost already”, he hissed.

She didn’t look frightened at all, just sighed and looked over her shoulders to Kranz.

“We will meet again, Kranz-san.”

She looked back into Licht’s eyes. In a sing-sang tone she said: “Licht-san. Have a nice day.”

Licht could hear her heels echoing through the breakfast room and when he was finally sure she had left, Licht turned around and without waiting for his mother-hen, he head off straight to the toilet. By now black spots were dancing around in front of his eyes. The very moment, Licht was finally able to find the restroom, he felt such a relief washing over his body that his knees suddenly gave up.

A black door was all that was left between him and his final destination, when a cold arm snatched around his waist, pushing the door open and guided him to the nearest toilet stall.

Licht caught a glimpse of a black cloth and a silver necklace.

His stomach contents emptied themselves in the white porcelain toilet. A hand was rubbing his back, while a deep voice tried to soothe him.

Suddenly he had lost all his energy. A dull pain was mocking him again, making him clench the fabric over the small bump.

“Everything will be alright, Licht-tan”, Hyde assured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this fanfiction. I needed time to get into that fandom again. I can assure you that I will complete this fanfiction, because it's really important to me and I just love this pairing so much. This is way I also change the tag "no relationship". There will be one, but a faint one.
> 
> I would love to hear what you think so far of this story and what you think will happen next.
> 
> Side note: There is no big reveal. I really hate mpreg-stories with a big pregnancy announcement. Keep in mind that in this story this mpreg is something dangerous, something abnormal in regards to a vampire-human-relationship.


End file.
